


Bloodline

by Starfleet_groupie



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Labyrinth Fusion, Can be reader-insert if you want it to be, Constructed Reality, F/M, Post-Labyrinth (1986), Reality Bending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfleet_groupie/pseuds/Starfleet_groupie
Summary: Kate Spencer is a university student who has a minor obsession with the film 'Labyrinth'. When her dorm mate wishes her away, she discovers she isn't the only one with an obsession.I do not own Labyrinth, Jareth (as much as I want him), David Bowie (again, as much as I want him) or Skub. None of the books mentioned are mine, but are in the public domain. If you recognise it, it isn't mine.Also, this story is set in 2016, before Bowie’s death, and since his passing hit me so hard, in this story his end will be a little different. Whether that means involving Fae magic or ignoring his death and having him live on, I don’t know yet.
Relationships: Jareth (Labyrinth)/Original Character(s), Jareth (Labyrinth)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. The Bloodline

"Turn that stupid film off, I'm trying to work!" Rachel Grant commanded, her green eyes glaring at her roommate across the room. "It's not as if you haven't seen it a million times already, you're reciting it for god's sake, so turn it off and give me some peace!"

Kate Spencer hit pause and looked up from the screen, the image frozen on Jareth the Goblin King lounging in his throne, one leg over the arm, tapping a cane against his boot. Rachel was sort of right, this was Kate's millionth time watching Labyrinth, but as much as she was enjoying it, it wasn't just for pleasure. "I'm sorry, it's for a project. I can turn it down though." She lowered the volume a bit and hit play, just in time for 'Magic Dance'.

As the song started the self-described 'fluffy' blonde smacked the desk. "I thought you were turning that down!" she said through gritted teeth, shooting an evil look at her. "I wish the Goblin King would take you away so I could get some bloody peace!"

Kate looked up at her and smiled slightly. "From your mouth to his ears."

Rachel sneered at the redhead and rolled her eyes. "I forgot, you actually like that freak." She laughed, then went quiet as all the power in the room went out. "Bugger me, now I've lost my entire paper!" she yelled, pounding her fists on the desk and smacking the computer screen in frustrated rage. "This isn't fair!"

"Not fair? Dear me, you sound like the girl from my film." Both girls jumped at the sound of a smooth male voice.

Kate was the first to speak. "You're really here. You're real?" She looked down at herself, her blue eyes scanning from her fuzzy blue slippers up her faded pinstripe pyjama pants to her Thin White Duke tee shirt as one hand went to her messy red bun. The only decent thing she had on was the silver locket she never removed. "I can't believe it. You're real, you're here, and I'm dressed like this."

Rachel scoffed. "Like it matters, you don't own anything without his face on it anyway. Besides, he's not that great. Definitely stuck in the eighties."

"Rachel, shut up before he bogs you," Kate said, keeping her eyes on the Goblin King as she stood. "If you don't mind my asking, your Majesty, what brings you here?"

Jareth grinned. "Always a pleasure to meet a fan of my work, and such courtly manners." His eyes went to Rachel for a moment before returning to Kate. “I’m here for you. Your dreadful friend over there made a wish, and I'm very eager to fulfill it." He turned to Rachel and conjured a crystal. "And what can I give you in exchange for your lovely roommate?"

"Nothing, you freak! Why the hell would I want anything from you?!"

The smile fell from the Goblin King's lips as he narrowed his eyes. "In that case, I'll punish your insolence." He tossed the crystal toward Kate's side of the room, easily distinguished from Rachel's by a wall covered with David Bowie, and in a flash of glitter the orderly area became a mess of torn posters, ripped bedding, and strewn belongings. He held out a hand to Kate. "Shall we?"

"What the…?" Kate stared in horror at the mess for a moment, processing what had just happened, then shook her head. "You mean I'm going with you?"

"Of course, your odious friend wished you away, but I'm certain you'll enjoy my kingdom." He conjured another crystal and threw it at the wall, chuckling as a message appeared on the wall in Rachel's handwriting and signature, custom shade of lipstick. "One last touch."

Rachel paled at the sight of the words ‘Die Spencer Die’, realising what he was setting up. “No! I may hate her, but I wouldn't kill her!"

"Ah, but can you convince your authorities of that?" He laughed and reached out a hand toward Kate. "Are you ready, Kate?"

Kate debated for a moment before taking his hand. Did she really want to leave Rachel in this no-win situation? Having seen Labyrinth so often, she knew she had little choice in leaving with him, but she might be able to bargain with him. Just as she was about to speak, she found herself interrupted.

“Spencer, don’t you dare! I’m not going to prison just because you pulled me into your hallucination!”  
That did it. Kate thought of everything she’d had to put up with this year from the bossy, mean spirited blonde. “I’m ready, your Majesty." She waved at Rachel. "Bye Rache. Have fun without me. Maybe your next roommate will work out better."

Jareth laughed and tossed a crystal into the air, and as it fell the room dissolved. Kate held onto his arm and squeezed her eyes shut, afraid for a moment until she heard his chuckle. She opened her eyes and found herself in a lavishly decorated bedroom. "Where are we?" she asked, looking around. There was a large wardrobe to the left, a closed, heavy looking door, then a massive four poster bed. On the wall opposite stood a pair of French doors she imagined must lead to a balcony. The walls and floor were white marble striated with grey and pink and the wood was ash. The closed doors were banded in silver and all the doors were hinged in the same metal.

"Your bedroom, I thought you might like to freshen up a bit before we eat." He smiled. "I'll send someone to fetch you in an hour."

"You mean you're not going to turn me into a goblin?"

"Precious Kate, why ever would I want to do that? You're much better company in your current form. But, if your heart is set…" He raised a hand and conjured a crystal.

She held up both hands in front of her. "No, no, my heart isn't set. I just thought that's what you do with wished away children."

"You're hardly a child Kate, you're twenty-six years old. And if you like, after we've eaten I can show you what happens to the children. But for now, you should prepare for lunch." He waved his hand and the door on the left wall opened. "You have one hour."

Kate watched him leave the room, then headed through the now open doorway into a lavish bathroom. The marble here was the same as the bedroom. The white porcelain tub was sunken into the marble floor and already full of steaming water. Kate stripped and folded her clothes, eyes wandering over the walls and silver hardware. An ash framed mirror hung above a matching vanity. She sank into the tub and reached for a bottle of what looked like shampoo. She washed her hair, pleasantly surprised at the smell of peaches, then twisted it back up into a bun before laying back to soak for a while. She opened a bottle of bath oil and sniffed, pouring some into the water once she knew it too was peach scented. After a while she got out and wrapped a fluffy towel around herself. Towelling her hair dry, she sat on the cushioned bench in front of the vanity and picked up the silver handled hairbrush.

She had no idea she'd spent so long primping until she heard a knock at the door. "Milady? Th’ king wants to know if yer ready yet," called a voice from the other side of the door.

"I'll be right there." She clasped her locket around her neck and looked at her dirty clothes, then decided to try the wardrobe. It held a wide variety of dresses and she rifled through them, settling on a simple cream coloured gown and a matching pair of slippers. She managed to find clean underthings and dressed quickly. On opening the door, she automatically looked down. Instead of the goblin she was expecting there was a dwarf about as tall as her hip, someone she recognised immediately. "Hello, I'm Kate."

"I'm Hoggle. I'm to take yeh to th’ king. Not that yeh belong with ‘im anymore than she did, but since yer ‘ere yeh may as well come along," he said, and began leading the way.

Kate shut the door behind her and followed, more than a little confused. "What do you mean Hoggle, who's 'she'?"

"Yeh mean yeh never heard the story? ‘e said you ‘ad, and ‘e’s been watching yer family for more than a century, so ‘e’d know." He humphed, clearly not happy, then sighed. "I'll tell you after ‘e’s finished with yeh, unless ‘e tells you first." He stopped at a set of large double doors and knocked. After a moment the doors swung open and he gestured for her to go in. "Enjoy your meal, Lady Kate." He turned and walked away, muttering under his breath.

Kate took a deep breath and went in, not sure what to expect. The first thing she saw was the intimate table set for two, the Goblin King sitting in the far chair. He smiled and stood when she entered. "Much better, precious. As much as I like that tee shirt, this is far more fitting for a lady."

"I-thank you your Majesty. I don't know that I'm a lady, but thank you." She let him seat her and fought back a blush when he kissed her hand before returning to his own chair. At a snap of his fingers a serving cart emerged from behind a curtain. When it reached the table and stopped moving, Kate realised there was a short person pushing it. He looked like a child and his skin was grey-green.

Jareth waved his hand dismissively. "Wine, Skub." The little goblin scuttled off with a bow and a 'Yes, King.'

Kate watched him, then let her gaze move to the room. It was white stone, far cleaner than she'd expected. There were tapestries on the walls depicting mounted hunters in pursuit of a massive stag and the windows were leaded glass. "Please don't take this the wrong way, your Majesty, but this isn't quite what I expected from your palace."

To her surprise, and immense relief, Jareth chuckled softly. "While my film was accurate on quite a few points - Hoggle and my fondness for peaches, to name two - there were several errors made as well. I do not turn children into goblins, there is no live poultry in the castle, and I prefer not to live in filth."

"Does that mean there's an Escher room and a Bog of Eternal Stench?" she asked, letting him put meat and roasted vegetables on her plate. "What about Ludo and Sir Dydimus?"

"I do indeed have both the Bog and the Escher room. As for the yeti and the knight, I'm afraid they are purely fictional. And you've seen Skub, so you know what the average goblin looks like."

She waited until he took a bite to start eating her own meal, trying to remember what she could about royalty and etiquette. "Well, Skub is definitely not as messy as the goblins in the film. But if Labyrinth got so much wrong, why didn't you stop it before it was made?"

"How better to protect oneself than by allowing others to believe you don't exist? Besides, I can't have humans knowing all my secrets now can I? I kept watch as the film progressed, gave the right inspiration where needed, I even let them have Hoggle. But some things could not be presented as they truly were. Sarah is a greatly fictionalised version of the real Champion, and nothing like her physically. She finished in nine hours and twenty-three minutes, not at the last minute." He ate, taking the bottle of wine when Skub returned and dismissing the little goblin. He poured two glasses and set one at her place. "There was no Toby and the Cleaners are fictional."

Kate took a sip of her wine, pieces starting to fit together. "Her name was Catherine Talbot. She was blonde, with blue eyes and pale skin and she was wished away by Anna Beckett in 1886. Instead of a baby Toby it was a man, Edward Joyce, someone both girls wanted. But he wanted Catherine so Anna wished her away. Catherine asked to run the Labyrinth for her freedom and you let her. She beat it and you offered her a place as queen, but she refused and you sent her back. She married Edward and had a family. My family."

"You do remember the story, then, I was worried you'd forgotten." He smiled as he ate, keeping his eyes on her.

"How could I forget? It's my family's own personal fairy tale. But I had no idea it was true, I thought it was just something Catherine or Edward made up that got passed down through the generations."

"It's true, Kate, every word. Your great-great-grandmother was the Champion of the Labyrinth, the only mortal ever to best me. In light of her victory I offered her the opportunity to rule beside me, but as you know from both the tale and the film, I was refused."

"But if you were helping to inspire the film crew, why didn't you rewrite the ending and have Sarah accept? I may be a bit biased, but if it were me I'd have said yes in a heartbeat." She looked up and met his gaze, blushing when she realised she'd said the second bit aloud.

Jareth grinned. "Such a clever girl, aren't you? Yes, I did try to alter the ending, ‘get the girl’ so to speak, and there was a draft of the script written where Sarah did accept my offer. However, there were quite a few on crew who felt the age difference was too great, one rather shrewish woman going so far as to call me an ephebophile."

"I guess there was a bit of an age gap. Bowie was what, thirty-nine at the time, while Jennifer Connelly was only fourteen."

"Ah, but Catherine was only sixteen when she ran the Labyrinth, and the character of Sarah was fifteen." He smiled and sipped his wine.

"Does that mean you're older than sixty-nine then?" She bit her lip, realising that might be taken the wrong way, and tried to clarify. "Not that you look anywhere near it, I imagine aging well goes hand in hand with not being human."

"Not human? Whatever gave you that idea precious Kate?"

"The shapeshifting, the crystal conjuring, the fact that you look exactly the same as in the film and my twice great grandmother's story." She smiled slightly, already blushing. "You're too perfect to be human."

He laughed. "My, my, you are a fan, aren't you? Though I should have known based on your tee shirt."

"What's so special about my shirt? I'm hardly the only person to wear Bowie merchandise."

"Ah, but the Thin White Duke was hardly the most popular of the alter egos, was he? He was greatly eclipsed by Aladdin Sane and Ziggy Stardust, and ultimately by the man himself."

"How do you know so much about Bowie?" she asked, leaning forward slightly.

"After I was defeated I began to watch Catherine Talbot. As her line continued, I kept up my watch on your world, and in 1947 a child was born with immense potential. I knew he'd be someone great, so just before he was born I used a bit of my magic to ensure he would reach his full potential. I've spent his entire life watching over him."

"You magicked David Bowie so he'd succeed?"

"I am not responsible for his talent, if that's what you're asking. All I did was ensure he wouldn't rest on his laurels, that he would keep creating."

"Does that mean you've let up then, since he hadn't toured or recorded an album for years?" she asked, sitting back and taking a sip of wine.

"I have. I thought it time once he turned fifty. I understand that to be middle aged in your world, and sixty-five to be the age of retirement." He chuckled. "He is only human after all."

"But why does he look just like you? Is it the magic?"

"No, that was the result of my mixing a few drops of my own blood with his. That is also the source of his more otherworldly qualities."

She nearly choked on her mouthful of wine. "So you're saying he's not one hundred percent human?"

"Yes, but the Fae portion is less than one percent." He finished his meal, picking up his wine glass. "My own contribution was really very small."

Kate let everything sink in as she ate. "That explains a lot actually. Especially why he still looks so gorgeous at sixty-nine."

"You're physically attracted to a man older than your father? Very interesting." He stood and walked around to the back of her chair, bending so his mouth was right next to her ear. "Does your appreciation for older men have a limit?" he whispered.

She suppressed a shudder at the words and the seductive tone, fighting back a blush. "It depends, but I don't think you mean this generally, do you?" she replied, voice soft. After a moment she turned to look at him, her face just inches from his. "In your case, no, there's no limit."

Jareth's grin widened. "I'm delighted to hear that, precious." His closed the gap and his mouth captured hers, one hand twining in her long red hair.

Kate groaned, one arm going around his neck as she returned the kiss. Part of her demanded she resist and try to find a way home, but that idea was quickly rejected. She'd never admit it aloud, but she'd dreamt of this since she was old enough to have squiggly feelings. Jareth was the first man she’d ever been sexually attracted to, and had been her gateway to the larger world of Bowie fandom. Sometimes it was another character or alter ego in the dreams, more often the man himself, but it all stemmed from Jareth. When he finally broke the kiss she opened her eyes, half expecting to be back in her room. When she saw it was real her smile grew. After a moment she realised how she must look and blushed.

The Goblin King returned to his chair and smiled. "So, how does the real thing measure up to the dream, Kate?"

"That was fantastic. I just don't want you to get the wrong idea. I'm not the sort of girl to snog random men, let alone do anything else with them. I'm a good girl, even if my dreams are wicked."

Her rambling made him laugh softly. "Calm yourself, Kate. You needn't worry about your reputation, I know you're pure."

She nodded, finishing her wine. "So, now that I'm here, since I'm not going to become a goblin, what are you going to do to me?" she asked, quickly correcting herself when she heard her slip of the tongue. "With me, I mean."

"Freudian slip, precious? Relax, I'm sure you'll be just fine. I won't bed you unless I'm prepared to marry you. I thought we'd begin with a tour, if there are no objections."

"A tour sounds good. I'm sorry, I'm not usually this flustered."

"Think nothing of it, it's rather flattering actually." He stood, then held out a hand to help her up. "Shall we?"

Kate took his hand and stood, eager to see more of the palace. It was built mainly of white stone, with solid ash doors banded in gleaming silver. The first door he opened revealed a massive library, walls filled floor to ceiling with ash bookcases and leather bound books. A long ash table stood in the centre of the room and there were lounges and chairs, all ash wood upholstered in silvery-white fabric, spread out about the space. On each wall was a rolling ladder, made of ash, that reached from floor to ceiling. It took her breath away. "This is amazing," she gasped, eyes travelling over the walls. "There must be a million books in here."

"One and a half, actually, and every one of them available to you. Most are first editions, acquired when they were first published, and incredibly rare."

"They must be worth a fortune." She wandered over, running her fingers lightly over the spines as she read a few titles aloud. " _Jane Eyre: An Autobiography_ , by Currer Bell, _Wuthering Heights_ by Ellis Bell, _The Tenant of Wildfell Hall_ by Acton Bell. _Sense and Sensibility: A Novel in Three Volumes_ by A Lady. _Northanger Abbey_ , published with _Persuasion_." She turned to him, awe and excitement in her eyes.  


"Those are especially rare. I also have the first editions of _Les Infortunes de la Virtu_ and _Les 120 Journées de Sodome_ ," he said, a wicked grin on his lips.

Kate blushed a bit, but smiled back before turning back to the books. "These are incredible."

"I'm glad you like them, I'm rather fond of them myself." He held out his hand. "Shall we continue?"


	2. Getting Acquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panjan isn't mine either.

Kate took the offered hand and nodded. "Please." She was generally pretty good with directions and filed the paths to the dining room and the library away for later. The next door Jareth opened showed a massive swimming pool sunken into the stone floor. There were steps carved into the end nearest them and an underwater shelf all the way around. Kate crouched to feel the water. "I didn't figure you for a swimmer," she said, looking up at him. She realised her position and blushed, standing quickly. "I can just imagine you wearing a Speedo."

"Perish the thought, precious. I never have and never will. I prefer to swim starkers." As her blush deepened he chuckled. "Perhaps you'd like to join me some time."

Kate nodded, not trusting her voice to work properly as the image of Jareth in the altogether entered her brain and refused to leave. "Th-that sounds like fun," she finally managed, face bright red.

"I look forward to it. Now, why don't I take you to see the children? You wanted to know what I did with them, didn't you?"

She nodded, filing this route away with the others and following him. He pointed out bathrooms and extra bedrooms along the way before stopping at a door and opening it. Inside was a spacious nursery full of toys and games, the children ranging in age from a few months to about thirteen years old. She knelt down as one little girl crawled over, picking her up. She couldn't be more than nine months old. "You keep them all?"

"I try to place them with families who want children but cannot have them. It seems kinder than simply turning them out, and less stressful than keeping them."

"So why let the world say you turn them into goblins?" she asked, smiling as the baby fisted a hand in her hair, despite knowing a tug was coming.

"To protect my reputation, of course. And to keep my workload as light as possible.” He grinned. "Are you fond of children, Kate?"

She winced slightly as she felt the pull, then chuckled. "Well, you've got quite a grip, haven't you, sweetheart?" She looked at Jareth. "I love children. Who watches them all?"

"I've got wet-nurses for those too young to eat proper food, and some of the older children help out on occasion, but mainly I have the goblin women tend to them. You can, of course, visit whenever you wish," Jareth said, taking the baby from Kate and setting her back on the floor. He took her hand. "Come, there's still more to see." He led her around, showing her everything worth seeing, and ending the tour at a door across from hers. "Last door, precious. Go ahead."

Kate opened the door and stepped inside. It was a bedroom, all cherry wood and grey marble. The curtains and bed linens were a deep navy. "Whose room is this?" she asked, running her fingers over the coverlet and realising it was silk.

"Mine, precious." He smiled, the grin inviting and almost predatory. "You're welcome any time you like."

"I-I'll keep that in mind," she said, unable to look away from his mouth. She knew from his kiss during lunch just what those lips felt like. "I'd extend the same invitation to you, but that would probably give the wrong impression."

He laughed, sitting in a chair by the unlit fireplace. "Kate, relax, please. You think I don't know your romantic history? Your first kiss was at age thirteen and came from Jacob Crane, the boy across the street. Your first long term relationship was at sixteen, with the same boy, and lasted just under a year before you broke things off with him. At age nineteen, after a few failed attempts, you began a relationship with William Masbeth which lasted two years before he revealed his preference for men. The next year you gave things with Jacob another go but you broke it off after six months when you caught him with his ex-girlfriend and he blamed you for the affair. The next three and a half years you devoted to your education, and now I've got you."

"I can't decide if that's devoted or creepy," she said, sitting in the chair across from him.

"You fascinate me, precious. It's always baffled me why someone as lovely as you are cannot find anyone worthy. Are all the men in your circle so stupid?"

"How do you mean, stupid?" she asked, a little confused.

"Take Crane, for example. He was given a second chance with you and instead of making the most of it, he chose to bed another. Masbeth never saw you as anything more than a friend, though he did at least try."

"I do know smarter men than Jacob, but unfortunately for me, they were already taken when I was looking. As far as William goes, I simply wasn't his type, but he can hardly be blamed for his preferences, and his boyfriend is a great guy, so I'm happy for him. And you, well, you may be the cleverest man I've ever met, but you're a king, and I'm just an average girl."

"Not royal or noble, perhaps, but certainly never average," Jareth replied. "I don't waste my time on average people."

"I'm flattered that you think I'm worth your time," she said, not sure what was so great about her other than her twice-great grandmother. "What's so special about me?"

"On the surface? Your beauty. You remind me of Champion, you have her eyes. There's a spark in you I rather like. And it doesn't hurt that you're a fan of my work."

Kate nodded. "Speaking of your work, I'm curious, how accurately did the film portray your powers?"

"You mean the crystal balls?" he asked, conjuring one. "Completely accurate, though I don't need someone else to juggle them for me. My magic allows me to do nearly anything I want."

"So you could have magicked Catherine into staying with you."

"I could have, but even I have lines I won't cross. I gave her my word, and my word is binding. And even if she had stayed, she wouldn't have loved me. She would have resented me for breaking my word and keeping her from your twice-great-grandfather."

"Couldn't you have made her love you?" she asked, wondering how far his powers went. "Made her forget Edward and be your queen?"

"No. My magic can't negate true love, like the love between Edward and Catherine, nor can it create it where it doesn't exist. I can reorder time, move the stars, but love is beyond my power to control."

"So I guess you have to do things the old fashioned way, with wooing, and dates, and making an effort." She smiled. "That'll be nice, no one ever takes the time for that anymore."

Jareth chuckled. "Are you giving me permission to woo you, precious?"

Kate blushed, realising how she must have sounded. "I don't imagine you need anyone's permission, given the fact that you're a king."

"Let me put it another way. Would you like me to woo you?"

A tiny part of her was saying 'No, I want my freedom.' but the rest of her was shouting 'Yes, dear god, yes!' "That sounds wonderful."

"And I would love to woo you." He smiled, but it faded after a moment as his crystal glowed. "Unfortunately, I have work to do before we can begin. My apologies, precious." He stood, tossing his crystal into the air. As it fell he vanished.

Kate sighed and stood, picking up the crystal ball and setting it on the table. She left the room, heading for the library. After climbing one of the ladders and looking at the loftier titles, she decided on the original French version of _Les Misérables_ , picked out a chaise lounge and sat, curling her feet under her and settling in to wait. She was about a third of the way through the book before she drifted off, thumb still in her page.

She woke with a jolt some time later when she heard the door slam open, an unknown voice, male and American, yelling 'Where are you, you little monsters?!' Her search for the source of the question produced a teenage boy. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm looking for the twins who just got wished away. Their sister is running the Labyrinth. Lord Tightpants is going to kill me if something happens to them. Identical twins, a boy and a girl, brown hair, four years old. Did they come in here?" he asked, looking her over. "And who are you?"

"I'm Kate. My roommate wished me away. Why don't I help you find the children?"

"Sure. Name's Braydon. I have to say, I wish more of the wished-aways were like you," he said, smoothing his short blonde hair back, his blue eyes bright.

"How do you mean?" she asked, marking her page and standing.

"I mean, older, good looking girls. How old are you anyway?" he asked, tone and expression full of overconfidence.

Kate narrowed her eyes. "First off, thank you for the compliment. Second, you never ask a woman her age. Third, I'm not interested. You're not my type." She smoothed her skirt and crossed her arms. "Do these twins have names?"

Braydon's machismo deflated. "Elena and Eric."

"Alright then, let's find them so I can return to my book and you to babysitting." She headed out, calling for the missing children in a loud but gentle voice. After trying a few rooms she and Braydon found them by the pool, dangling their feet in the water, their shoes beside them. "You two wouldn't happen to be Elena and Eric, would you?" she asked, getting to their eye level and speaking softly. Their heads bobbed in unison. "I'm Kate. It's very nice to meet you. But what are you doing here?"

"He didn't want to play with us, he told us to go away," Eric said, pointing to Braydon. "So we went away."

"Is that so?" she asked, looking at the teenage boy. At his pale face she sighed and returned her attention to the twins. "I'll tell you what, why don't you guys come with me, and we'll play while we wait for your sister, how does that sound?"

They smiled, nodding again. "Will you tell us a story?" they asked, standing up and grabbing their shoes.

"Sure, I know a few stories." She tucked her book under her arm, then gave them her hands and began heading for the nursery. "What sort of stories do you like?"

"Stories about dragons and ogres and trolls!" Eric said, at exactly the same time Elena said, "Princesses and fairies and handsome princes!"

Kate laughed. "I think I know just the story," she said. When they reached the nursery she sat on a cushion, the children gathering around her. Braydon slipped off toward the back and she began. "Once upon a time, there was a princess named Catherine. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes and she was the loveliest girl in the kingdom. One day she met a prince named Edward, and he instantly fell in love with her. She loved him back, but Catherine wasn't the only one. There was another, Anna, and she was so jealous that she tried to get rid of Catherine. She bribed the royal coachman to leave the princess in the forest so she could have Edward all to herself. Catherine had no idea where she was, but she knew that the dragon who lived in the woods would eat her if she didn't find a way out. She walked for a long time, and was almost out of the woods when the dragon found her. He took her back to his cave and was about to roast her, when suddenly he began to change. Instead of a terrible beast, there stood Edward. He explained how Anna had cursed him for refusing her love. By day he was a human, but at night he became a dragon. Catherine asked him how to break the spell, and he told her that only true love's first kiss could restore him. She didn't hesitate, but threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. They returned to her castle and told their story to the king, who had Anna thrown into the deepest dungeon for the rest of her days. Catherine and Edward lived happily ever after. The end."

Kate jumped when a smooth, all too familiar voice came from the doorway. "What a wonderful story, precious. You seem to have found a niche for yourself."

Eric looked up at him. "Can we go home with Pam now?"

Jareth shook his head. "I'm afraid not, dear boy. Your sister didn't pass her test, so you two get to stay here."

"Can we stay with Miss Kate instead of the boy, then? Miss Kate is nice," Elena chimed in, coming over and taking Kate's hand.

Eric claimed her other hand. "Miss Kate's staying, isn't she?"

The Goblin King laughed. "You've got fans already, precious." He looked at the twins. "Yes, Miss Kate is staying."

"And I'll come play with you every day." She blushed, laughing softly as the children cheered.

Jareth motioned for them to settle down. "For now, though, it's suppertime. Miss Kate can come back tomorrow."

Kate hugged the children and stood, taking the king's offered hand and waving with the other. "I'll see you all tomorrow," she said. Once the door was closed behind them, she looked at Jareth. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you're a brilliant storyteller, and a natural with the children. I can only imagine what you'd be like with your own.”

"I've never given much thought to a family of my own."

"As I said, you're a natural." He grinned. "What are you reading?"

_"Les Misérables_. I've read it before, but not in the original French."

"It's a good story, but the author seems rather prone to rambling," Jareth said. "An entire chapter on the Battle of Waterloo, simply to introduce Monsieur Thénardier and explain Marius' loyalty to him seems a bit excessive."

"I don’t disagree, but as a whole the Brick is a masterpiece," Kate said, grinning. "Have you read all the books on those shelves?"

"At least once, yes. Each was acquired at the time of the first printing, many signed by the authors. Is it surprising that I enjoy a good book?"

"A bit, considering how the film portrays you. I'm actually kind of impressed with how accurate the wardrobe department was. I thought that was just the costume designer, bless her."

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean, precious. I helped inspire Ms. Flyte, as she was then known, and showed her images of several of my own garments," he replied, tone amused and a bit curious.

"You mean you actually wear pants like that every day? Is the Area really that big, or was that a sock?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Jareth stopped and looked at her for a moment, then chuckled darkly. "Ah, I think I catch your meaning now. To my knowledge, no, there were no socks involved during filming, only Mr. Bowie. And if you doubt that I'm completely real, I'd be more than happy to prove it to you, precious." He took a step toward her, closing the distance between them and holding her close.

Kate blushed red, unable to move. This close to him, his hard, lean body against hers, she absolutely believed it was all him. She tried to form a coherent thought, but her brain refused to function. Even the small part that had demanded she resist was quiet. She looked up at him, eyes wide, unable to do anything else.

He leaned down and kissed her, tongue sweeping over hers as he conjured a crystal. Without looking he tossed it up onto the air, transporting them to the pool. A second crystal took care of the book and their clothes and then he picked her up, walking them into the pool.

Kate groaned into the kiss, face still flushed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gasped when she felt the water, surprised to find it heated. When he finally broke the kiss she took a deep breath. "Jareth…"

The Goblin King smiled, letting her legs go and holding her against him. "Mmm, I love how my name sounds on your lips."

"Jareth, I've never…" She trailed off, it was tough to think, pressed against him like this. She tried to form a coherent sentence and failed, giving a gasp as his teeth nipped her neck lightly. His lips followed, kissing a path downward, and she bit back a groan.

"I know, precious. I won't hurt you." He pulled back, lifting her at the waist and sitting her on the ledge.

"Everything's moving so fast," she said, looking into his eyes. "I can't seem to think straight when I'm with you."

"Then don't think." He ran his hands up her sides, his touch light, almost teasing. When he reached her chest he cupped her, earning a gasp of surprise as his thumbs brushed over her nipples. He groaned softly, she fit perfectly in his hands.

Kate moaned, sensation building in her belly before spreading downward. His hands were just as talented as his mouth. "Jareth… please…"

"Please what, precious? Please stop?"

"No! No, don't stop, please god don't stop!" she begged, hearing the desire and desperate need in her voice but not caring. "You can't stop now, not yet, please."

"As you wish," he said, one hand sliding downward as his mouth captured a nipple, his other hand kneading her other breast. His free hand found her quim and he traced lightly over her already moist lips with one finger. He felt her hand thread through his hair and chuckled as she arched toward him.

"Jareth!" She groaned, fire building as her free hand reached out, finding his chest and traveling down, lost to her feelings. She found his hip and pulled him closer, getting hotter when she felt how hard he was.

The hand at her breast moved, guiding hers from his hip to his shaft before returning to its post. He moaned softly as he she started to stroke him, his fingers moving to toy with her clit. He shifted so his tip was at her entrance, prepared to complete his conquest when the door opened and a high-pitched voice called out ‘King!’

Kate gasped, then cried out softly as her first-ever orgasm swept over her. Her hand tightened on Jareth's shaft, making the Goblin King buck against her, joining her in her climax.

Jareth held her against him, mentally cursing the goblin as he rode out his orgasm. When both he and Kate had settled he turned to the intruder, eyes narrowed. He swept Kate's legs up over his arm and climbed out of the pool, conjuring a crystal. He tossed it up in the air and when it fell he and Kate were dry and clothed. "Panjan, give me one good reason why I shouldn't Bog you right now," he said to the goblin, tone deceptively calm.

Panjan shuddered at the threat. "You have guests, King, from the Winter Court," he said, bowing. He looked at Kate and bowed again, hoping her presence would spare him the Bog. "Lady."

The Goblin King frowned. "Wait for me in your room, precious. Hopefully this won't take long," he said to Kate. Another crystal tossed in into the air had him vanishing as it fell, leaving Kate alone with Panjan.

She blushed, hurrying back to her bedroom, both mortified and exhilarated. As she tried to focus on her book her mind drifted and the rational part of her brain piped up. She thought about how hard she'd worked to save herself, how little she really knew about Jareth, and told herself next time she'd stay strong.


	3. Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Mab isn't mine either.

Jareth appeared in his throne room and slouched in the throne, ignoring this guests for a moment. The circular depression in the tan marble floor had been covered and in the centre of the room stood two women. They were pale with long white hair and icy blue eyes. The older of the two looked to be in her thirties and carried a silver staff with a jagged, pale blue crystal set in the top. The younger one looked like she was in her twenties. When he finally looked at them he nodded. "Mab, Marat. I don't recall sending you two an invitation."

"You have not replied to my proposal Jareth. Surely you don't think you can do better," the woman with the staff, Mab, said, her eyes narrowing. "You can't deny my daughter's beauty."

"I'm not. But I prefer my women warm, and you can't deny that she lacks that particular quality. All of your court are the same, and so my answer is no."

"And I suppose Roslin is warm enough for you?" Marat asked, tone not quite as cold as her mother’s, but still unpleasant.

"There has been no proposal from either Oberon or Titania on her behalf," he replied, not answering the question. "Now, if you'd please leave, I have business to tend to." He waited for them to leave in a swirl of ice before going to Kate's room. He grinned when he saw her. "Now, where were we precious?"

She stood, reminding herself to be strong, and began speaking before he could continue seducing her. "Actually, I was hoping we could talk. You said you wouldn't bed me unless you were prepared to marry me. I liked that actually. I've been saving myself for someone who loves me enough to spend the rest of his life with just me. And now I've given myself to you, so I can't."

"But you haven't. You're still a virgin. We've touched, played, but you're still pure. Having said that, I'd like you to marry me."

"Jareth, we've known each other for, what, a day? It's too soon. I never even thought of marriage with William - before he came out, I mean - and that was my longest relationship. I barely know you, and you barely know me."

"Let me show you something." He conjured a crystal, then took her hand before transporting them to his study. He pulled a cord and Kate watched a pair of red brocade curtains on the wall retract. She gasped at the large portrait that was revealed, and he nodded. "Yes, Kate, that's Catherine. I know you don't know me well, but I know you. I know your favourite food is chocolate-covered strawberries. I know you have a slight obsession with my doppelgänger, you're petrified of stone statues and clowns, and you have the patience of a saint where children are concerned. And I know you and I are destined to be together."

"Destined to be together? Seriously? I'm destined to be with you?" she asked, confused and trying to make sense of everything.

"It's in your blood, Kate. You were never meant to be a school teacher. You've always been meant for greatness." He sighed. "Also, I'm not a very gracious loser. I've watched you from afar for too long, and I can't let you go. So it's your choice. Queen or stone statue, choose your fate."

Kate blinked, not sure she'd heard him right. "So I have to decide between life as your queen or existence as a Weeping Angel?" At his nod she shuddered. "No contest, throne beats stone any day."

"Good, then it's settled. You'll marry me, the missives will stop, and everyone will be happy."

"What missives?" When her only response was a shake of Jareth's head she sighed. "Fine. Keep your secrets for now. But I have a condition of my own. Until we're married, you have to keep your hands - and all your other parts - to yourself. No touching, no playing, until there's a wedding ring on my finger and my last name is different."

Jareth conjured a crystal and threw it at her left hand. When it hit it left two platinum bands on her finger. One was set with a big round diamond surrounded by smaller opals and sapphires, the other was a plain band. "There are your rings. I suppose you want the ceremony as well?"

"We're not married yet, are we? Officially, I mean, or are weddings different down here?"

"There is a difference between the unions you're used to and our rites, but no ceremony is necessary. If you want a lavish affair one can be arranged, or will a simple ceremony suffice?" he asked, smiling, already knowing her answer.

"Simple is fine, but I want it to be binding and official. I don't want anyone to be able to cast doubt." She paused, looking at him. "You're not upset are you?"

"No, precious." He conjured another crystal and took her hand again. "Let's go see my father." With a toss of the crystal the room faded away.

As soon as she opened her eyes, Kate looked around. They were in an ornate throne room, all stone and wood. The warm light came from candles and a roaring fire. Sitting on the elaborately carved throne was a man who looked about fifty, with shoulder length, dark brown hair and cold green eyes. He smirked when he saw them. "Jareth, nice of you to stop by. You're cutting it close aren't you? Only a few years until your deadline." He turned his gaze to Kate, giving her a once over. After a moment he spoke again. "I suppose she is pretty, for a human. And you want to marry her instead of Marat or Roslin? Even one of the Dwarven princesses would be preferable." His tone dripped with disdain.

"We're already married," he said, holding up Kate's left hand and showing the rings as proof. "Kate, this is my father Diktyon, the Erlking. Father, my wife, Kate."

Kate gave a curtsy, hoping the king wouldn't hold her humanity against her forever. "Your Majesty."

"Catherine's descendant. I wish I could say I'm surprised, but I'm not. I can't very well refuse you, can I, not anymore," he said, speaking only to Jareth, ignoring Kate. "You want me to recognise the union? Fine, I declare you wed and bound. For the short time it lasts." He spoke the words as if he couldn't care less about them. "You can go now." He waved a hand dismissively, apparently done with them.

Jareth nodded, conjuring a crystal and returning them to their bedroom. He created another crystal and released her hand as the ball began to fill with light. "I'm sorry about this, precious, but it's for your own protection," he said, then threw it at her.

"Jareth, what-" As the crystal hit her she gasped, skin starting to tingle. Then everything went black.

Jareth caught her as she fell and undressed her before tucking her into his - no, their bed. "I guess the honeymoon will have to wait," he sighed, settling into a chair by the bed to wait.

For the next five days Kate lay in bed, groaning her discomfort but staying asleep. On the sixth day she opened her eyes, looking around. After a few minutes she recognised the room and sat up. "What happened? I remember rings, then your father, then you hit me with a crystal and it all goes dark after that."

"Our union was officially recognised and is now completely unassailable. As for the rest, I'll let you see for yourself, if you think you can stand." He extended a hand and helped her to her feet, guiding her to the mirror on the wall.

Kate blinked, surely the woman in the mirror wasn't her? She stood about six inches taller and her hair was about a foot longer. Her skin was flawless porcelain. She ran her fingers over her face and her cheekbones felt a bit higher than before. She traced an eyebrow, surprised when it turned up at the end. Her eyes seemed brighter, bluer than usual. "What did that crystal do to me?"

"It transformed you from human to fae. You'll now age at a small fraction your former rate and be better equipped to help me rule. It also granted you magic."

"Does that mean I can do what you do?"

"Yes, precious, with practice you'll be able to do almost anything you want. For now, though, I would imagine you're hungry, you've been sleeping for six days. Do you want to eat lunch here, or in the dining room?"

"Dining room, please. Do you think after lunch I could go see the children? I've missed quite a few visits by now."

"Certainly. You forget, Kate, you're my queen. You can go anywhere you like in the kingdom. Visits to other realms will be made with me."

"Even to your father's kingdom?" she asked, trying to figure out what was and was not allowed. "He might not hate me so much, now that I'm not human."

"Even my father's kingdom, fae or not. We will be visiting the Summer Court in a few weeks, as well as the Elven and Dwarven kingdoms." He had absolutely no intention of taking her to the Winter Court, and in fact had as little to do with the kingdom as he possibly could.

"You mentioned the Summer Court, but if I recall correctly, there's also a Winter Court. Should I hazard a guess that we won't be visiting them?"

Jareth chuckled. "You should. If at all possible I hope to keep you far away from them. Since you're already so well versed in fae lore, perhaps this will be an easier learning process than I thought."

"Hopefully I'll be an apt pupil," she teased. "For now, perhaps you'd teach me how to conjure a crystal so I can change my clothes?"

He laughed, giving her a basic lesson in crystals. Once she had mastered, that he continued the lesson. "Now, simply think of what you want and toss it into the air. Start small, clothing and hair, perhaps, and work your way up."

Kate closed her eyes, focused intently on an image, and tossed the crystal ball. After a moment she opened them, smiling at herself in the mirror. Her hair had gone from pin-straight to spiral curls. There was a pale, silvery sheen of glitter on her eyelids. Instead of a nightgown she wore a navy, Medieval-style gown with a boat neck and silver braiding at the hem and on the bell sleeves. On her feet were low-heeled navy slippers. As she took a breath she felt the corset. "It certainly is a thorough little thing, isn't it?"

Jareth smiled, stepping up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He arched a brow when he felt the stays of her corset. "My, my, you do think of the details, don't you, precious." His grin turned wolfish. "Try to save some energy for tonight."

"What's tonight?" she asked, a thrill running down her spine.

"Tonight, Kate, we celebrate," he whispered, his mouth against her ear. After a moment he pulled back. "For now, let's go eat, you must be famished." He took her hand and used a crystal to take them to the dining room. Another crystal and there was an array of fruits and vegetables, breads, and meats. "Take what you like, and if anything is missing let me know."

"This is more than enough, Jareth." She took the plate he offered and filled it with food before sitting at the table. There was a bottle of peach wine on the table and she poured herself a glass. Once Jareth had filled his plate and taken his seat she tucked in. She made herself slow down a little when she saw Jareth raise an eyebrow, but still cleaned her plate and went for seconds. After six days, she was hungry.

Jareth finished his lunch and sat back, watching her. When she'd finished eating he stood, offering her a hand. "Are you ready, Miss Kate?"

She laughed at the name the children had given her and nodded. "I'm ready. What will you do while I'm in the nursery?"

"I will be in my study, catching up on my less exciting royal duties. Missives and reports from the villages, that sort of thing." He kissed her. "I'll see you tonight." He conjured a crystal and tossed it into the air, vanishing as it fell.

Kate watched him go then headed for the nursery. As soon as she opened the door she was surrounded by children. She knelt down, hugging each of them in turn before sitting in the nearby rocking chair. She waited until they'd all taken a seat on the floor before speaking. "Well, that was a warm welcome. I guess you all missed me as much as I missed you?"

The group nodded eagerly, several of them talking over each other, asking 'Where were you? What happened to you? Were you sick? The King said you were. Are you gonna give it to us?'

She waited for everyone to settle down before she answered them, opting for the simplest explanation. "I was sick, but I'm feeling much better now. And no, I'm not going to get you all sick." She laughed. "Now, do you want a story or would you rather play a game?"

"Story! Story!" came the resounding reply.

Kate grinned and gestured for her audience to settle down, a story already weaving itself in her head. "Once there was a simple peasant girl named Ruth. Her family was kind and loving, but they didn't have much money. One year there was a harsh winter and their harvest was poor. When the time came to pay their taxes they didn't have enough. The royal guards were going to arrest her father, Andrew, so Ruth begged an audience with the king, Richard. When he agreed to see her she begged him for mercy. He agreed to spare Andrew if Ruth took his place, and she agreed. Richard thought about putting her in the dungeon but chose instead to give her a bedroom. He told her she could go anywhere she wanted in the castle, except for his private quarters. Ruth went to the library every day and became friendly with the servants, and she and Richard got to know each other, but she still missed her family." She paused, looking over her wide eyed audience and letting the suspense build.

After a minute or two a little blonde girl broke the silence. "What happened next Miss Kate?"

She grinned. "One day while she was exploring she opened a door and found she was in a sitting room. She saw a mirror on the wall and when she looked into it she saw her house. She hurried back to her room, and when she went to dinner she asked Richard if she could see her family. He said she could, but that she had to return in two weeks time. Ruth thanked him and the next morning she set off. She told her family about the king, her life in the castle, and her promise to return. Her twin sister, Rachel, grew more and more jealous with each story, and on the day Ruth was to return to the palace, she tied her up and took her place. When Richard saw Rachel, he knew something was different, but since she looked just like Ruth she fooled him for a little while. After a week or so she began asking for expensive jewels and fancy gowns, and she never went to the library. She was rude to the servants, and when asked how she'd enjoyed her visit home, she said she much preferred life in a palace to life in her family's small house. Richard realised she wasn't who she claimed to be and demanded to know where Ruth was." She let the suspense build again, nearing the end of her story.

The children waited with baited breath until a curly-haired little boy called out, "Did he have her tortured so she'd tell?"

Kate wondered what sort of things he'd seen before being wished away but set the thought aside to continue her tale. "As soon as Rachel admitted to the swap, he ordered her thrown into the dungeon and rode off to retrieve Ruth. He found her at her father's house and asked her to return with him. Ruth said that she would love to, but her parents needed her help to keep their small farm going. Richard told her that now that he had her, he had no intention of giving her up. He refused to leave without her. He offered her parents a large manor house to live out their lives, but they were simple people. They thanked him for his kind offer, but said they didn't need anything so grand. Then Richard had an idea. He offered them a small house on his grounds and positions as gardener. To Ruth he offered anything and everything she should ever want. Ruth shook her head and told him that all the money and jewels and crowns in the world didn't mean a thing unless they were given with love. Richard dropped to one knee and asked for her heart, in exchange for his own. Ruth smiled and accepted and they rode back to the palace together. Rachel was released from the dungeon and went on to marry a low ranking nobleman. Ruth and Richard married and lived happily ever after."

"What happened to the parents?" asked a little girl with glasses.

"They moved to a cozy little house on the palace grounds and took care of the gardens. They lived to a very old age. The end." She looked over the crowd of enthralled children. "Now, since I don't know all of you yet, do you want to tell me your names?" When everyone began talking at the same time, Kate held up her hands. "Why don't we try it one at a time? Hand up, and you can tell me who you are and how old?" Immediately hands shot up, some of them waving back and forth. The hand moving more urgently than any other belonged to the boy who'd asked her about torture. She pointed. "Let's start with you."

"My name is Simon Oliver Daniels. I'm seven years, four months, two weeks and six days old," he said, his voice proud, presumably at being chosen first. Kate nodded, pointing to each child in turn. The little blonde girl was Aurora Sainte, age five. The little girl wearing glasses was Francesca Michaels, six-and-a-half. After everyone had had a turn Kate sent them to play and headed toward the back where the older wished-aways had congregated.

Braydon look up from the teenage boy he was talking to and spotted her. "Well, hello, Kate. Didn't think I'd see you again." He grinned as his friend snickered.

"You never said she was this hot, Bray." He turned to her and extended a hand. "I'm Emmett."

"Kate, it's a pleasure to meet you." When this earned another snicker she narrowed her eyes. "And what, may I ask, is so amusing?"

Emmett tucked a strand of his light brown hair behind his ear. "Your choice of words. Bray told me all about how much pleasure you got from meeting him."

She narrowed her eyes, an idea forming in her mind. "The story was greatly exaggerated, I can assure you. Braydon, I suggest you set your friend straight on what happened before my husband is forced to defend my honour."

"Husband? I didn't see any ring." He looked at her hand. "So who'd you marry?" Instead of answering verbally she conjured a crystal. She smiled as Braydon paled, apparently recognising the magic.


	4. It's Good to be Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opinions expressed are not necessarily the opinions of the author, but they are Kate's.
> 
> Also, I know it's shorter than the others, but I promise the next one will be longer.

"The King, you married the king. Which means you're the queen. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, please don't tell the king," Braydon begged.

Emmett looked between the two and laughed. "You screwed the queen? Dude, that's so epic!"

"I lied, okay? I hit on her and she turned me down. She said I'm not her type." He kept his eyes on the crystal in Kate's hand. "Please, Your Majesty, I'm sorry."

Kate heard the fear in his voice and nodded. "Fine, but if you don't show us the proper respect I'll bog you myself. Am I being clear enough?" At his eager nod she grinned. "Good." She turned on her heel and walked away. She'd intended to offer the older set a space of their own, but she was no longer in a very giving mood. After a pleasant goodbye to the younger children and a promise to return tomorrow morning she headed for the library.

She explored the shelves, finally finding what she was after - the section devoted to the monarchy and politics. Selecting a few books on the history of the kingdom and the surrounding realms she sat down to study. After a while her stomach made itself known, prompting to a break. She conjured a crystal, deciding what she wanted to eat, and once she'd settled on something she made herself focus, filling her mind with the taste and image of her desired meal. When she was sure she had it, she threw the orb at a blank spot on the desk, surprised and rather impressed with herself when a steaming plate of food appeared.

Kate picked up the accompanying silverware and sliced into the roasted chicken, wondering if it would taste as good as it looked. She hesitated briefly, then took a bite, surprised by how moist and perfect it was. She tried some of the mashed potatoes next, then the asparagus. Everything tasted just like she remembered it from her mother's kitchen, and she ate until there were only scraps left. After magicking the dishes away, she was struck by a sudden pang of homesickness and realised it had been almost a year since she'd last visited home. She conjured a crystal, turning it so it showed her family.

Her parents were sitting in a police station. A detective was shaking his head, her mother was crying. Kate knew without hearing a word that he was giving them bad news. She gave the crystal another turn, switching the view to her younger brother. Kellan was twenty-two, and a police officer himself. He was sitting in her bedroom, flipping through her photo albums. After a few minutes he reached into her jewellery box and secured her leather cuff around his wrist.

As she watched she felt herself tear up. She left her books where they were and made her way back to her new bedroom, managing to get inside and close the door before breaking down, but only just. She made it to the bed and let go, crying out every tear she had. She eventually cried herself to sleep, one hand clutching her locket like it was a lifeline.

That was how Jareth found her when he returned to their bedroom. He brushed her hair out of her face, frowning at the tear tracks he saw. Someone, or something, had clearly upset her and he intended to find out exactly who or what that was. Poor Kate, this was only her second wakeful day in the kingdom and already she'd endured so much. Being threatened into marriage, then insulted by her new father-in-law. Made to go through a long and uncomfortable transition. And now something had made her distraught enough that she’d cried herself to sleep. Jareth hoped she had at least some of Catherine's strength or she could end up broken beyond the fixing.

Jareth gently ran his fingers through her hair until she began waking up. "Well, good evening, Sleeping Beauty. Did you enjoy your nap?" He brushed her hair back from her face. "You've obviously been weeping, what has you so sad?”

Kate stretched and sat up, leaning into him. "I hadn't actually planned on falling asleep. I was studying, actually, then lunch made me a little homesick. I used a crystal to check on my family, and I guess that set me off. I must have cried myself to sleep."

"Has something happened to them?" Jareth relaxed a bit, if there were something wrong he might be able to help, but even if he couldn’t, it was nothing too difficult to make her forget whatever it was. "Is one of them ill, or injured? Has there been a death in the family?"

"No, nothing like that. They're just so upset over my disappearance, and there's nothing I can do so help the situation. My mother's a wreck, the police aren't getting anywhere, and they probably never will." She looked at him. "Isn't there some way to give them closure?"

"There is, but it doesn't involve good news for anyone. Now that you’re here, not to mentioned my queen and Fae, I can't return you to them, but I can give them an end to their uncertainty. They'll believe you to be dead, but they can begin rebuilding their lives." He conjured a crystal, turning it to show what might happen. 

_Her parents were identifying her body and Rachel was being arrested for her murder. There was a trial and Rachel pled innocent. Her barrister pled insanity and Rachel was committed to an asylum for continuing to insist that Jareth had taken Kate away._

_Her family held a memorial and did their best to move on. Kellan kept a few of her things, as did her parents, but most was donated or sold. Her complete collection of Bowie films and music remained in the attic. Eventually Kellan married and started a family of his own. He named his first daughter after Kate. Every year her family left a wreath on her grave at Christmas, and flowers on her birthday._

_Rachel continued to insist on her innocence for nearly a decade. After a while she changed her story, saying she had only been trying to get a little peace so she could do her schoolwork. She hadn't meant for anything to happen, but the film had worn down her last bit of patience and she'd snapped. She was eventually declared sane and released, but the stigma of the accusation and her time in the institution followed her. She returned home and did her best to become invisible, eventually succeeding._

When the images stopped, Jareth looked at Kate. "I can make that happen. You need only ask, and it'll be done."

Kate nodded. If she couldn't go back to them, the least she could do was allow them to move on. "Do it, please."

He nodded and spun the crystal, setting it to hovering in the air. It spun faster and faster, filling with a soft light, then vanished. He pulled her onto his lap and held her gently. "There, all done. You can check on them anytime you like, watch over them, and they'll get to heal." He kissed her temple.

She nodded, surprised by this side of him. The Goblin King from Labyrinth had been petty, immature, proud, obsessive, and prone to mischief. The Jareth who'd taken her had shown signs of immaturity and obsession as well, but he'd also proven himself to be sweet and considerate. And while the film had hinted at a libido, their tryst in the pool a week prior had shown it was even more active than she'd thought.

A shiver of anticipation went down her spine at the memory. If he could make her feel that good with just his hands, she could only imagine what it would be like when he actually shagged her tonight. She debated asking him about his plans, but was interrupted by a soft chiming. "What's that?" 

"That, precious, is our cue." He stood and offered his hand. "Shall we?"

Kate accepted his hand, pausing in the mirror for a moment to make sure she was presentable before following him. She assumed they were heading for the dining room, but in following him she found herself outside. "Jareth, this is beautiful." Only the most minimal order had been imposed on the gardens, just enough to keep the stone paths clear. Everywhere she looked was a variety of colourful plants, both foreign and familiar.

"I thought you might enjoy dinner out here, the sunset is nearly as lovely as you are." He led her to an intimate table and pulled her chair out for her. "I did say tonight was a celebration."

"Well, you’re certainly off to a good start." She smiled as Skub approached with a cart bearing two covered dishes and several bottles of wine. "Thank you, Skub."

"You're welcome, Queen," he said cheerfully before scampering away.

Jareth lifted one of the silver domes and set the plate in front of her, then poured her wine before serving himself. As they ate he kept her glass filled, listening as she told him about her day. "Power suits you, and you're infinitely more patient than I am. Had it been up to me, the boy would have been bogged immediately.”

"I did think of that, but I thought perhaps the Machiavellian approach could be the back up plan."

"I have no doubt you will be both feared and loved, based on this afternoon. And if it does come to a choice, they can fear me and love you. After all, someone has to be the diplomat."

"I can't really argue with you there. Sometimes words and negotiations fail."

"You sound as though you know this through personal experience.”

Kate chuckled. "I do. Rachel wasn't the first roommate I was assigned this year, or even the worst. That dubious honour goes to Prudence, a ridiculously persistent Scientologist who was less than pleased to be rooming with an 'enemy of the church' and did everything she could to make my life hell. I tried to be nice about it. I suggested mediation, but nothing would satisfy her except my being reassigned. When I refused to move, she began actively antagonising me. I didn't fight back, just started recording everything, and when she went to the dean to accuse me of harassment and religious discrimination, I was able to turn the tables on her and get her expelled."

“I’m sorry, precious. She sounds absolutely dreadful." Jareth was used to dealing with unpleasantness thanks to Mab and, to a lesser degree, Marat, but this Prudence seemed even worse.

"She was, but unfortunately that’s what the whole 'religion' is like. They're more of a cult, really, demanding that their followers inform on each other and going to ridiculous lengths to silence their 'enemies'. Members who want to leave are shunned. Those who have doubts are sent to training centres to be 'reeducated'. They don't believe in mental health care or medication, which is dangerous and, in at least one case, deadly."

"And your world allows them to continue doing this?"

"Unfortunately, yes. They're recognised as a religion, and they use that to their advantage to gain more and more power. Lives have been ruined because of them, families destroyed. It's insane."

"I can't promise any improvement on that front, I'm afraid. You've seen what the goblins can be like, the film was fairly accurate on that score."

"Jareth, please believe me when I say that your goblins, wild as they can get, are still an improvement over Scientologists. They're just one of the many faces of human ugliness. At least the goblins aren't mean spirited about it."


End file.
